


Warmth

by Failed Adonis (backwardElagabalus)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU in which ken is raised by the tsukiyama family, Brotherly Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, slight angst, some ooc-ness probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardElagabalus/pseuds/Failed%20Adonis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very few people would be used to the sheer level of extravagance, but then again, even fewer had lived the life Ken had.</p><p>[AU in which Ken was made a half-ghoul at a young age, and was raised by the Tsukiyama family.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starnights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starnights/gifts).



“We cannot sit by and allow this to continue any longer!”

“Agreed. It’s enough that some treat eating like a sport, but to hear of conducting experiments on ghouls and humans alike… It’s simply madness.”

Murmurs of agreement echoed through the dining room turned meeting room. It wasn’t often ghouls met and discussed like this--only when the actions of a particular ghoul or group became far too dangerous or vile to let continue did they do so. In this case, the most influential families in Tokyo gathered to discuss an organization known as “Aogiri Tree.”

“Then we’ve reached a consensus,” spoke the man at the head of the table, “we will seek out and eradicate Aogiri Tree for committing crimes against nature. We will meet here tomorrow night to form a plan. Meeting adjourned.”

* * *

 

The plan was going wonderfully; thanks to the spy they had on the inside, the ghoul who’d informed them of Aogiri’s corruption, they were able to create a strategy for the take down.

However, they weren’t prepared for actually witnessing the fruits of Aogiri’s experiments. Most were adults or nearly so, driven mad by hunger or the circumstance of their existence--being a human and being a ghoul, never truly on one side or the other. Some had even tried to attack the ghouls that had come to dismantle the lab, out of a twisted sense of duty. It had been discussed by the group earlier that the experiments should be extracted peacefully if possible, but in the midst of the chaos, a couple were lost. The rest of the half-ghouls stayed out of the way, too scared and confused to have done much else.

It wasn’t until after it was all over and the half-ghouls had been taken outside that anyone got a really good look at them. For the most part, they seemed to be okay physically, if not a little haggard. Some of them stuck in small groups together, while others stood off on their own while they awaited whatever would come next. Tsukiyama Angeline stood among them, conversing with those who seemed to me in a better mental state than the others to get details of what had happened to them, and figure out where they would go from there.

It tugged at Angeline’s heart to hear their stories; apparently, most of them were chosen specifically based on data from medical records Aogiri managed to get their hands on. They were followed for a while before the organization decided to make their move, and many of them lost their family during the attack. The world was too cruel to these people, taking their loved ones, any future they may have had, and turning them into a freak of nature. Eyes filled with sympathy, Angeline scanned the crowd once more, until her eyes landed upon a small boy, separate from the others and huddled into a ball. Immediately, her heart clenched; it wasn’t as if she hadn’t saw him before, but with everything so hectic it hadn’t quite registered to her that such a small thing had been there. Such a small thing. He couldn’t have even been her own son’s age.

Carefully, she walked over and knelt next to the young boy. He looked up briefly when she approached, but buried his face in his knees once more. She considered patting him on the shoulder, to comfort him somehow, but thought better of it.

“Hello,” she said instead, giving him a gentle smile though he could not see it. When she received no reply she continued, “My name is Tsukiyama Angeline. What is yours?”

There was a long pause before a small, shaky voice answered, “Kaneki Ken.”

“What a very nice name! I like it. How old are you, Kaneki-kun?” Angeline replied, glad that she was getting a response from Ken.

There was a shorter pause before his reply this time. “I’m five.” He lifted his head a little to peek at her over his knees. “Well, I guess I’m six now.”

Angeline tried not to show it, but the statement made her sick and sad all at once. How long had he been there? Weeks? Months? And only six years old, too. Ken was three years younger than her boy. The realization of just how awful the situation was sank in. Ken was someone’s little boy. Someone lost their child for who knows how long and they could do nothing about it. And said child was subjected to horrible experiments, never to be the same again. If the same had happened to her own son… She wouldn’t have been able to stand it.

“Tsukiyama-san, are you okay?” Ken’s timid voice brought her out of her thoughts.

She smiled again. “Yes, thanks you. I was just thinking about how we’ll get you home. Where are your parents, Kaneki-kun?”

Ken’s eyes became dark and hollow. Angeline didn’t like it; no child’s eyes should portray such darkness, such loss.

“Dead,” was the only word he uttered.

Angeline gasped and cursed herself internally. She should have known--the others had told her about the violence their families were subjected to. She was dumb to think his parents would have survived the abduction. She looked into Ken’s eyes. They were staring far away, unseeing, as though he was looking at a memory rather than what was in front of him. He didn’t deserve this. No child deserved this. This world was far too cruel.

She made a decision at that moment, and looked around the crowd for her husband, finding him at the edge of the collection of half-ghouls talking to one of the men that’d come with them on the mission.

“Kaneki-kun,” she said, unsure if he was hearing her or not, “I’ll be right back, okay? Please stay put.”

She walked over to her husband and lightly grasped his arm, bringing him out of his conversation. When he turned to look at her, he could see a spark in her eyes serious enough to make him excuse himself from his conversation immediately.

“What is it, Angeline? Is everything alright?” He asked as they walked far enough away from the group to hold a private conversation.

“Do you see that boy over there?” Angeline gestured towards Ken, still huddled on the ground. “His name is Kaneki Ken, and he’s six years old. His parents were killed when Aogiri Tree abducted him. He has nowhere to go, Naoto.”

Naoto’s brow furrowed as he mulled over the information. It was terrible what had happened to the child, but he didn’t quite grasp why she was telling him this. But he knew his wife, and he knew when she had that determined look on her face, she was planning something. “What are you thinking?”

She grasped his hands in of hers and replied with a protectiveness in her voice that came with being a mother, “I want to take him home. I want to raise him as normally as possible. I want to make up for the sins committed against him.” She squeezed his hands lightly. “I know it’s a big decision, and it seems crazy, but I can’t just send this boy off to fend for himself. He needs a family, one that will take care of him always. We can be that, Naoto.”

The man mulled it over. It wasn’t completely necessary to take Ken in, considering there were probably other ghoul families willing. But what of his being only half-ghoul? Would other ghouls be so accepting of that? Would they be prepared to help him through his mental and emotional turmoil? Angeline obviously was, and if she was then he would follow her lead. Besides, it wasn’t as if their family was wanting of much; if he came to live with them he would have everything he’d need or want.

With a small smile he said, “What do you think Shuu will think about no longer being an only child?”

* * *

 

Tsukiyama Shuu straightened his tie for the fourth time while he inspected his outfit in the full-length mirror on his door. Today was the day he was meeting his new brother, and, though he didn’t quite know how he felt about the situation, he wanted to look especially good for the occasion.

Apparently, Kaneki Ken had been one of the half-ghouls his parents had rescued in the mission against Aogiri Tree. He’d been through some pretty troubling stuff, so he’d been mainly staying with a doctor during the few weeks between then and now; Shuu’s parents had been going to check on him at any opportunity they had, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit bitter at the lack of attention. Though, that ought to change, considering that from this day forth Ken would be living with them.

He was brushing non-existent dust off his clothes when his father knocked and poked his head in the room. “Shuu, are you done yet? Your mother and Ken-kun are here.”

The nine year old gave himself one last look-over before nodding. “ _Oui_. What do you think, Father?”

Naoto took one look at the bright red and purple outfit and tried to subdue any laughter or grimaces, though he did allow the corners of his lips to perk up. “Well, it sure is colorful.” It was a shame his son took to his mother’s sense of fashion. Or lack thereof.

Shuu was satisfied by such an answer--”colorful” was not “bad”--and he finally took his father’s hand, leaving his room to go downstairs to the living room (not the parlor room, the parlor room was for guests and Ken was not a guest). With each step he took he felt a flutter in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t nervousness--anticipation? For what? He was neither excited nor disconcerted by the thought of a new family member; after all, who was he to judge a person before ever even meeting them? He figured this was the feeling someone got before something important happens.

He was given no time to contemplate what exactly the important thing was before the most strange, complex scent he’s ever smelled, possibly ever will, hit him suddenly. He had even less time to try to unravel the full richness, every element of the scent that so graciously graced him with its existence before he was looking at a young boy standing right in front of him. It took Shuu a moment to drag himself back to reality. He was in was the living room, so this kid must be Ken. Then the smell was from him? He glanced over where his parents now stood together, wondering if they noticed it, too. If they did, they didn’t show it, only smiling hopefully, encouragingly, and he realized he must’ve looked very awkward standing there so dumbfoundedly.

Turning his attention back to Ken, who was rubbing his hands together nervously, he trained his expression into (what he hoped) was a gentle smile and held out his hand towards the other. “ _Bonjour_. I’m Shuu. It’s nice to meet you, Ken-kun. I look forward to living with you from now on.”

* * *

 

Ken felt very awkward when Shuu entered the room. It was strange enough to even be in such an extravagant house--he knew the Tsukiyamas were wealthy, but still--and now a boy three years older than him was just staring, as if he didn’t quite understand what was happening. Ken knew he did, the elder Tsukiyamas had kept him up to date with pretty much everything while he was with the doctor, so why was Shuu standing there as if he’d just discovered the secrets of the universe?

The other must have realized he looked weird, because he smiled softly and introduced himself. Ken’s first thought was that Shuu seemed like a fairy tale prince; what with the now pleasant expression and foreign words.

“I-it’s nice to meet you, too, Shuu-san. Please take care of me,” he replied, shaking the other’s hand.

Shuu laughed, “We’re brothers now! No need to be so formal. You can call me ‘ _nii-san_ ’ if you’d like.”

Ken’s nerves melted away when he realized that Shuu probably wasn’t as weird as he first thought he was, and it was nice to be so readily welcomed by him into the family. It was one of the things he worried most about, even though Angeline and Naoto assured him many times over that Shuu would like him. There was always the nagging thought that the older boy wouldn’t. And then what would happen to Ken? Would he be left alone again?

It was nice to know his fears were wrong.

“I’m just going to call you ‘Shuu’,” he responded bluntly. Beside him he heard his adoptive parents laughing quietly at their son’s slightly put-out look. Lips curling into a smile, he thought to himself, I think I’m going to like it here.

* * *

 

Night found Ken laying awake on his back on his new king-sized bed in his new not-quite-too-big room. He was tired after taking a tour of the mansion, and, after having a meal with his new family, he decided to retire for the day. After all, this was his house now, and he could just go exploring the next day.

But though he was tired, his thoughts kept him awake. The warmness of the acceptance he’d gotten earlier had toned down into a small glow taking residence in his heart, easily overshadowed by the growing heaviness of loss and guilt that made him choke. A part of him felt bad that he enjoyed being here with the Tsukiyamas, that he allowed himself to forget for a moment about his long-gone mother and father, that he’d dared to be happy without them.

He felt like he could’ve, should’ve done something. But he could do nothing but watch silently as his father withered away from an incurable illness, and still could do nothing two years later but watch with horror as the monsters who took him murdered his mother. He remembers screaming, her screaming, his own screaming, ringing in his ears _no no please nostopSTOP_ \--

He put his hands over his ears, trying to silence the voices of the past and took deep breaths in, out, in, out, until he calmed down again. He was getting better at calming himself down--before, he would’ve broken down under the weight of living.

Even so, his heart was still jittery, shaken and he felt the urge to move around to make it stop. He rose from bed slowly and left his room, knowing the perfect place to go to soothe himself.

* * *

 

Shuu sat in the armchair closest to the fireplace in the library. It wasn’t lit, of course, everyone else was probably asleep, but there was a small lamp on the coffee table beside him that gave him enough light to see the book in his hand.

Not that he was actually reading it. He was too caught up in his thoughts to fully register the words, and he had to start the page over again three times before he gave up and just let himself think.

He still wasn’t fully sure how he felt about Ken; the boy was small and timid, though obviously blunt and smart. Living with him would surely prove interesting, at the very least.

And then there was his scent--what was up with that? Was it because he was a ghoul and a human? Could it be that the blending of the two species could create such a wonderful, intricate, delicious smelling thing?

Shuu stopped that train of thought right there. Though he did smell good--so very, very good--Shuu would not eat Ken. For one thing, Ken was his family now, so he was obligated to protect the boy now, not cause him harm; for another, thought partly human, he was also part ghoul, and cannibalism was looked upon with distaste (though he had to admit, he was curious what his own kind tasted like). Besides, if he did eat Ken, he had the feeling that would be it, nothing would ever be as good as that, and then he’d have to live life knowing he destroyed something beautiful.

As if the Forces That Be were listening in on his thoughts, he could smell Ken somewhere to his right, by the bookshelves.

“Ken?” He called out. “What are you doing up? It’s very late, you know.”

The half-ghoul stepped out of the shadows, seeming a little surprised that Shuu knew he was there. “I could ask you the same thing, Shuu.” He paused. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Shuu closed the book he wasn’t reading and laid it on the table beside him. Ken was probably nervous from everything that was going on. Shuu couldn’t help but feel bad for him, and his voice carried concern when he asked, “Did you have a nightmare?”

Ken was silent for a few moments before answering, “Sort of.”

“You could’ve gone to Father and Mother’s room. They would’ve let you sleep with them for the night.”

Ken shook his head. “I didn’t want to bother them. And I wanted to see the library, since I didn’t get a good look at it earlier.”

“Oh, do you like to read a lot?” If so, that would be something they had in common, and Shuu would be able to get to know him better.

“Mhm. My father used to read a lot and had a whole collection of books. I couldn’t read them, though, so he would read to me. But then he…. And Mother was always so busy…,” he trailed off. He was answering so energetically at first, but then it seemed he realized what he was talking about. It couldn’t have been easy to talk about his parents in the past tense like that. Shuu didn’t like the mournful expression Ken was making.

Shuu cleared his throat to break the silence. “Do you like fairy tales? I have a book right here.” He picked it up from the table and held it out for the other boy to see. “It’s a collection of Hans Christian Andersen’s classics. I could read it to you, if you’d like.”

Ken considered the offer for a moment before nodding.

“Great!” Shuu scooted over in the chair to make room for Ken and patted the seat enthusiastically. They were both kids, so it wouldn’t be too uncomfortable to share the seat.

The younger boy sat next to him and listened intently as he started to read. Many of the stories weren’t particularly happy ones, but Ken didn’t seem to mind and listened to about three before he started nodding off, leaning against Shuu.

It was in that moment, with his new brother falling asleep on his shoulder, letting Shuu support him despite hardly knowing him, that Shuu decided, yes, he did like Kaneki Ken. A strange, new feeling of protectiveness welled up inside him as he looked at his sleepy form; like Ken was his responsibility now, and it was his mission in life to keep him from harm. Shuu would do anything Ken wanted, would teach him anything he needed to know.

From that point on, unbeknownst to the slumbering half-ghoul, Tsukiyama Shuu’s heart belonged to him.

* * *

 

It’d been a few weeks since Ken moved in. Sleeping was only a little easier than it was the first night. With no one and nothing around to hold his attention, his mind wandered and tormented him with scenes from days long passed. Eventually, he’d become tired enough to fall asleep regardless, but getting to that point was long and taxing. Some nights he’d go out and roam the mansion before returning to bed, sometimes finding Shuu again, and sometimes bumping into a servant that would walk him back to his room.

Tonight, though, he didn’t feel like walking around aimlessly; he wanted the comfort of another person, someone to distract him from himself. He got up and left his room, pausing outside his door. The rest of the family was also on this hall, it’d be easy to go to Angeline and Naoto’s room and seek solace from them, but he didn’t want to bother them. They’d done so much for him already, after all.

Though, Shuu didn’t seem to mind talking to Ken when they saw each other late at night. Ken decided to check the older boy’s room before going to the library, the second most likely place he would be. He hesitated for a split second in front of the other’s door, then knocked softly and let himself in.

Shuu stirred when the door clicked shut and lifted his head, blinking sleepily. “Ken?” He asked groggily, unfocused eyes on Ken’s form. “Trouble sleeping?”

The younger nodded and responded quietly, “Yeah.”

Yawning, Shuu lifted up the blanket and patted the space next to him. “You can sleep here, then. It might help.”

Slowly, Ken made his way to the bed, crawling in and snuggling into the blanket as it was dropped back down. The older boy moved closer to him, holding him to his chest and stroking his hair absentmindedly as he said, “You can come to me anytime, you know. I’ll do anything you need me to.” His eyes closed and his words grew quieter as he continued, “Think of me as a dagger under your pillow, to keep the bad dreams away.”

Ken didn’t know what emotion it was that he felt as the warmth in his chest grew; all he knew was that he felt protected, safe, more secure than he had in a long time. He put an arm around his sleeping brother and held him tightly. He had no more nightmares that night.

* * *

 

As time passed, the nightmares lessened and Ken was able to sleep peacefully in his own room. That didn’t stop him from seeking out Shuu at any moment; eventually it became less about comfort and more about simply spending time together. The two were good for each other; Shuu was there for Ken whenever he needed to be, for even the most simple things, and when Shuu acted too grandiose, Ken was there to pull him back down to earth.

Of course, there was some conflict as the two got older. Ken didn’t share the other’s passion when it came to food, and though he would sometimes humor him and listen to his spiels, he didn’t like that Shuu thought he was better than humans and talked about them as if they were just meals waiting to be eaten. Shuu couldn’t quite understand Kens line of thinking; after all, food was food, and humans didn’t think too much about eating pig or cattle. The strong devoured the weak, and that was the way things were. They agreed to disagree.

Despite their moral differences, the two remained close even as they started to see less of each other when they started going to school as opposed to being tutored at home. Ken even made a friend at school, Nagachika Hideyoshi, and started hanging out with him more (Shuu was most definitely not jealous). The elder Tsukiyamas were pleased, as they feared it would be hard for Ken to interact with new people.

Even though they were busier than before, the brothers still made time for each other. Sometimes they would spar in the basement (Shuu was thrilled when they got old enough to learn to fight together, even if the younger was slightly better than him), sometimes they’d go out and walk around the city (Shuu would point out other ghouls and people he thought would be particularly tasty, and Ken would describe what he remembered of the tastes of human foods as they passed by restaurants and bakeries), and sometimes they’d just read quietly in each others’ company (every now and again, Ken would have Shuu read to him, just to listen to his voice).

Both of them noticed the gradual change in their relationship. It became more apparent to Ken when he hung out with Hide; he’d thought that it was friendship--not quite brotherhood, though they called themselves so--that drove him to want to be around Shuu constantly, to wonder what he was doing when they were apart. But the feeling of wanting to sit closely beside him, lean on his shoulder, maybe grasp his hand just to know what it felt like (they looked soft, but Ken knew they were also strong), and listen to the lilt of his voice as he read aloud--or just talked in general; Shuu had a nice voice, and Ken especially liked the way he sounded when he was flustered (he wanted to know how his voice would sound after interrupting him with a kiss) was not what a friend felt for another. No, he had fallen in love with Tsukiyama Shuu.

The aforementioned ghoul realized he loved Kaneki Ken a lot slower, though it should've been obvious to him. What else would explain the need to always be with Ken, to cater to his every need, to look after him as if he were the only thing that mattered? Which he may as well have been. Shuu realized as he grew up that he could've spent his whole life searching for someone like Ken, someone that would accept him but not let him go overboard, someone that balanced him out but also relied on him, wanted to be with him. It wasn't as if Shuu wasn't his own person--he was, he could function fine on his own, but like spice to a dish, Kaneki Ken made him better.

Though their mutual feelings were clear to everyone around them (honestly, even Angeline and Naoto knew), neither said anything to the other, in fear that the hints they saw were just wishful thinking.

Neither said anything, until they were both adults.

* * *

 

Very few people would be used to the sheer level of extravagance, but then again, even fewer had lived the life Ken had. So when he came home from university to find the lights of, lit candles on almost every surface and rose petals scattered on the floor leading to the dining room, he just raised an eyebrow and announced his arrival, his voice tinged with amusement.

As he took of his shoes, set his bag near the entrance, and made his way to the dining room as he contemplated what the occasion might be. Sure, Shuu had done some bizarre things while they lived together (and even more ridiculous things since they decided to continue living together in their own house while going to university), this was something else entirely.

When he reached his destination, he was greeted with a table adorned with candles, red and white flowers, possibly the most well-prepared food he’d seen in years, and Shuu, wearing one of his nicer suits (that didn’t have horribly clashing colors, thank god). He felt under-dressed for a moment before realizing this was his house and it wasn’t like anyone else was here but them two.

“Welcome home, Ken,” the older said, wearing a smile.

Ken smiled back. “So, what’s the occasion? Finally get rid of that red and purple suit?” He teased, taking a seat after Shuu pulled his chair out for him.

“Very funny,” he replied dryly, sitting beside Ken. “But no. Am I not allowed to put together a _magnifique_ dinner for you if I want?”

“You are. It just seems like there’s something significant going on.”

“Ah, yes, well.” Ken noticed the nervousness in his voice. “There was something I wanted to tell you.”

Ken waited for him to continue, but he stayed silent. “Yes? What is it, Shuu?”

“We’ve known each other for a long time,” he finally said and the younger nodded; indeed, it’d been about thirteen years since Ken moved in with the Tsukiyama family. He wondered where Shuu was going with this. “You know I care for you deeply. That I would do anything for you.” Another nod. “But, you see, I came to realize a few years ago that my feelings for you are not entirely brotherly. Rather, I realized I’ve fallen in love with you,” he finished hopefully, though worry was evident on his face.

Ken was silent for a good thirty seconds as he processed the confession. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest to know that his feelings were returned, though it had taken years. “And you just now decided to tell me?”

His question must of been misinterpreted, because Shuu’s uneasiness became more obvious and he stammered, “Well, that’s--it’s--”

He didn’t get to finish any explanation he might’ve had, because Ken cut him off with a kiss, just like he’s wanted to do for years. When he pulled back, the look on the other’s face was priceless; he looked utterly dumbfounded, just as he had all those years ago when they first met.

“I love you, too,” he declared. “I have for a very long time.”

Shuu’s face lit up at the words, when he was assured in that moment that Ken was just as much his as he was Ken’s, that the light of his life felt the same for him. The urge to hold him was too strong, and he turned awkwardly in his chair to pull the boy closer to him and pet his hair, whispering _I love yous_ as if he could hold them in no longer, like he might die if he didn’t let the other know how much he meant to him.

Ken returned the embrace, returning each declaration with an _I love you, too_ or _I know_. The warmth in his chest was stronger than it had ever been, a fire fueled by all the caring and affection given to him over the years.

The world could be cruel, could take away all you have, but, Ken supposed, it could also gave back.

**Author's Note:**

> Aah, I feel like the ending was lame! But I had a lot of fun with this prompt so I hope it was how you wanted it! This is actually my first story posted on the internet, and I'm a lot better at introspective things, so please treat me kindly.
> 
> Also, I actually thought this AU out a lot more than was actually put into the story, so if you have any questions, please ask!
> 
> Happy Holidays! Here's to a great 2015!


End file.
